The Moment
by Nube Writer
Summary: This is my first fan fiction story, Please review, it would mean alot to me! This takes place after the world's trials in the hospital between Austin and Kaylie.


I look up, expecting some great big "I told you so" smirk to be on his face, but Austin looked broken, utterly broken. I don't know how long I've been out, I don't know how the competition ended, I don't know what is going on, all I know is, this boy that I hardly know, this boy that tried to help me, tried to make me see reason, is sitting on my hospital bed with a look in his eyes of pure pain and sadness because of me. He was right, I was doing something wrong, and now I have ruined everything! This beautiful, kind, smart, caring boy is sitting here and I can't even think of anything to say to him.

"Thank you!" is all I manage, but it's not enough, he's here, he cares, he caught me, apparently, and all I did was push him away.

"No thanks necessary, I'm just glad you finally woke up, I've been telling you all about my family for three days, after the first hour I had gotten past all the good stuff!"

"Why are you here?" I couldn't imagine that he would want to be around me even after his meeting with my parents.

"I'm here because you are, Kaylie you scared me!" One tear escaped, then another.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you, I didn't even give you a chance, I just yelled at you and built up my walls!"

"Kaylie, you never have to apologize for sticking up for yourself, you don't have to worry you are going to get all the help you need, plus more!"

"..and you'll be here" I hadn't realized how good it felt to have someone care about me but not want something from me. Austin is here, at my sickbed, where are Lauren, Payson, Emily, and Mom & Dad and even Sasha, all these people that "care" about me, and Austin is the only one here.

"Yep, even when you don't want me, I will never take no for an answer again, I vowed to never let another girl I love go through this, I failed you"

"SHhhhhh, No Austin, You saved me"

To my complete and utter shock I had gotten all wrapped up in Austin I forgot that I'd been unconscious for three days, doctors and nurses were sure to be expected but it was still overwhelming when they all shuffled in to check me over, of course they told Austin to leave. They allowed him to say goodnight, once they were finished poking and prodding at their now responsive patient.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back in the morning" He actually looked sad when he said this, this whole Austin Tucker caring about me thing is really going to be confusing.

I was not having that, "Noooo, please stay, I just woke up, I need someone here with me!" That did it, I could tell he was trying to think up a way to stay without the staff noticing.

"Are you a Olympic gold medalists or not, you have to be able to find a way to hide in a 12X12 hospital room" Teasing was much easier then admitting how much I wanted him to stay.

He settled for underneath the gurney I was strapped to, I figured if anyone checked down there, he had enough strength to pull himself right up underneath.

After about fifteen minutes the night nurse came into my room, closed the blinds, wished me sweet dreams and went back to her station. All of the sudden there he was, my so close to perfection guardian angel, he asked me what he was needed for, "Not that I don't want to be here, I just think you should get some rest."

*** Same place and time, just Austin's point of view***

I can't let her stay up all night and talk, she needs to rest, and I can't leave without the nurse noticing, this could be quite the night.

"Just lie down next to me" She had this ashamed look on her face, like she was forcing me to do things I didn't want to do. But I was not going to pass up a chance to touch her, or even just be near her. I lied down and she snuggled right up next to me, so I put my arms around her and watched as she blushed deep crimson and giggled. Right, of course, national gymnastic champion can't even control her giggles when a boy puts his arm around her; so innocent.

"Thank you, I think I'll sleep right here" In my arms! She doesn't hate me for failing her. I'm in love with this girl; I can't believe I told her that in front of her father! I have never felt this way before, oh wait she is talking to me.

"… Do you think I can get back to training soon?"

Tricky, tread carefully. "I don't know Kaylie, you have to get help, and then focus on your recovery"

"But what about worlds?"

"You are more important! Simple as that" She seemed to like that briefly, but then the rage crept into her voice.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" With that I could see we were getting nowhere tonight on this topic, so I just leaned in kissed her fragile hand and attempted to say "goodnight, beautiful" with as little love as I could restrain as possible, of course I failed and she blushed. With that I watched this intriguing, amazing girl fall asleep in my arms, last thought; I am not going to let Kaylie keep all the blankets to herself!


End file.
